25 Days of Captain Swan
by andsowasi
Summary: 25 stories that are all Captain Swan themed. A new update every day!


p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"A/N: I was invited by a dear reader to participate in the 25 Days of Captain Swan. For those of you that don't know what that is, let me explain :) Every day in the month of December, I will be uploading a new story. Some will be short. Most will be fluff. All will be Christmas related. Now, here is where you come in. I need you to give me prompts for these stories! I have chosen "Christmas Music" as my first one. So. Let the games begin. Merry Christmas, Darlings!/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"Day 1: Christmas Music/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"Killian shifted uncomfortably in the yellow bug's passenger seat. Emma always had music coming out of the box in the dash, but it had never bothered him until today. The music had changed from her usual "eighties rock" to something impossibly upbeat and annoying./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"And her off key singing, while charming, wasn't helping./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"She glanced over and frowned at him, lowering the music./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""What's the matter?" She asked./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""Nothing, love. Just trying to figure out why you've decided to change your music so suddenly."/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""It's Christmas, Killian. Well, almost."/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""Is that another holiday? We just had one!" His look of sheer panic had her completely dissolved into a giggling mess./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""What?" He whined defensively. "Not even a week ago I was at your parent's house being force fed something called yams. Why this realm has to put sugar on top of a vegetable is beyond me."/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"The giggles turned into howling laughter. As she pulled into Granny's parking lot, she composed herself and turned to him./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""So, the day after Thanksgiving is called Black Friday. It's when most people start shopping for Christmas presents. It's also the unofficial start of the holiday season."/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""It's a whole season?" His eyes widened./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""Oh, its not that bad." She patted his knee./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""If this music is any indication, it is." He grumbled in response, sinking down in his seat like a sullen teenager./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""Killian, come on. Christmas is about coming together as a family. There's decorating and finding a tree... Oh! And there is a big family dinner, but I promise to ask mom to not make yams this time." She opened her door and climbed out, cold air rushing into the car./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"Killian grumbled and followed, yanking his black leather coat tightly closed. He knew the jacket looked fantastic on him, so he wore it everyday, but it provided absolutely no resistance to the cold./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"Emma frowned at him again. "Aren't you cold?"/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"He nodded, teeth chattering. "So," he said, trying to distract her, "who is this Rudolph fellow?"/p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"She chuckled and slipped an arm around his waist, guiding him toward the diner. As they approached the door, Killian heard a somewhat familiar song drifting across the patio./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"Oh no, he thought./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;"Emma immediately picked up the tune, humming quietly. At the look on his face, she grinned again and stretched up to kiss his cheek./p  
p style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 13.696px;""I'll get you in the Christmas spirit yet, Pirate."/p 


End file.
